Cartridge cases for blanks, small-caliber ammunition or charges for sealing guns or captive-bolt pistols or the like are traditionally made of metal and are provided at their bases with a hollow peripheral flange into which the explosive is packed, allowing annular percussion. Thus, in order to accomplish annular percussion, the cartridge case must be provided at its base with a hollow flange containing explosive. FIG. 1 shows such a cartridge containing explosive 2, where reference 1 indicates the barrel of a gun and 3 indicates the hammer.